


The Faceless

by ASR84



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Research Assistant Moblit, Researcher Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASR84/pseuds/ASR84
Summary: Hange's latest experiment turned out the exact opposite of how it was supposed to. While they themself do not see this as a failure, Moblit is worried for the researcher; Hange's never been more oblivious to personal danger!
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Nanaba & Mike Zacharias
Comments: 22
Kudos: 17





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to contribute what little I have to an underrated ship: welcome onboard Mobuhan!

It was quiet when Moblit entered Hange’s apartment, and that was not normal. If the mad scientist wasn’t rambling to themself, something else would be making noise- a crazy contraption they put together, questionable substances boiling over the burner, at least the creaking of their swivel chair- but none of that could be heard. Only a thick and heavy silence.

“Hange?” Moblit called. He tiptoed around shards of glass and stacks of paper littering the researcher’s floor. If the cryptid enthusiast wasn’t always this messy, he would have immediately suspected they’ve been ransacked, but the door was intact, and there was no sign of forced entry. “Hange, you in here?”

Hange had a habit of sleeping anywhere they happened to pass out, so maybe he might find them somewhere in this mess, but if Hange was sleeping, he’d hear faint snoring at least. Hange talked in their sleep. It would be hard to miss Hange if they were sleeping; they pretty much acted out their dreams.

Moblit checked the bathroom- maybe Hange was in the tub? But nope- Hange was not in the tub. He checked the closet where heaps upon heaps of clothes, some clean, some used, were piled on the shelves and the floor- but Hange was not among them. The research assistant checked everywhere a 60kg, 170cm, adult human could hide but found nothing matching the description. He grabbed his phone to text Mike.

_Hange’s not in their apartment._

He tried calling them but his call was rejected immediately, as if Hange had put their phone on flight mode or they turned it off or something. Moblit was growing worried. Where was his lab partner? It was so _unlike_ them to be this unreachable. And they were not the sort to disappear without notifying anybody. If Hange was going anywhere, they should have- would have- informed him at least!

_I can’t call them either._

There was a possibility Hange was at the cafe picking up some croissants and a coffee but they would not leave their home unlocked if that was the case. Something was not right here. Moblit took a deep breath to clear his head- and then he coughed. The air was stale. It’s like no one has been in Hange’s apartment for some time, but Moblit knew that was not true; he and Hange were in there just two days ago.

Opening the windows to let some air in, Moblit began searching for notes Hange might have left behind. Maybe their phone was broken and they had to resort to paper instead- but surely Hange would leave stuff in a more obvious place? As of now, none of the memos on their fridge or their desk pointed to their possible whereabouts.

Moblit checked Hange’s schedule for the twentieth time that day. As their assistant, he kept a copy of their agendas. Did he misread anything? Did he forget to record something? If they were doing everything according to schedule, Hange should be in their apartment right now. The researcher did not have anything requiring outside engagement today.

He paced about the cluttered room and nearly tripped over some band-like thingy. Moblit cussed at the clutter and was about to kick whatever almost caused him to trip when he realized what exactly the thingy was: a pair of modified safety goggles. His heart sank to his stomach.

Hange might miss a few calls. They might forget to eat or sleep or lock their doors. But they would _never_ , in the twelve years Moblit knew them,leave their home without their seeing aid.

Hange can’t see _shit_ without their seeing aid!

Moblit held the goggles under the sun. The lenses turned dark upon exposure. They were Hange’s favourite photochromic ones. He searched for the spare and was troubled to find them. Unless the researcher had another pair of glasses or they were wearing contact lenses or had undergone some form of LASIK surgery or their sight had been miraculously restored, it was safe to assume Hange wasn’t seeing very well wherever they were.

And since their favourite goggles were here, Moblit was inclined to believe they never left the apartment- not on their own accord anyways. His friend was a messy and chaotic person, no doubt about that, but even they would notice they can’t see five feet ahead of them. And it was not like Hange to leave their goggles lying around. They barely took those things off, what more to leave them on the floor like that. Even if they weren’t wearing them, they would still be fastened to their head.

So where was Hange’s head?

Just then, Moblit heard the rustling of plastic bags. He ignored it at first thinking it was the wind, but when the bags kept rustling, and not in any natural way a draught might cause it to, he decided to investigate. Grabbing a baseball bat- because he was pretty sure it was a rat- Moblit walked up to the rustling bags. He took slow paces so as not to surprise the creature, or rather, so he wouldn’t be surprised by it. He wanted to be ready. If it was a cockroach, it would probably scurry towards him. He’d abandon search if it was a cockroach. Moblit _abhorred_ cockroaches!

But it wasn’t a cockroach.

Moblit drew closer.

It wasn’t even a rat.

The assistant peered over the stacks of paper. As soon as his eyes found what his ears first noticed, he dropped the bat and then dropped to his knees. Blinking twice and rubbing his eyes, slapping himself just to be sure he was seeing what he was seeing, he uttered a half-gasp half-whimper:

“What…”

Emerging from behind two stacks of paper, a humanoid creature peered up at Moblit. It was pale and willowy and without clothing. The thing waved at him. It had proportions- no, even features: messy brown hair, wide brown eyes- just like the missing researcher’s, but it was no taller than Moblit’s hand. Based on its gestures, it was probably yelling at him too, but not in any frequency Moblit could pick up. He placed a hand over his mouth-

“Hange…”

The creature nodded enthusiastically, running back to grab a pen and paper. Even if Moblit could hear them, or they could actually maneuver stationary that was nearly as tall as their body, he doubted he’d be able to understand anything- he was too baffled to! Hange, that mad scientist, the person he was supposed to keep in check, had freaking shrunk themself!

They shrunk themself- right? The naked thing scribbling on some waste paper was his deranged Dr Zoe, wasn’t it? Or was he hallucinating? All those years of watching out for his eccentric partner must have finally taken a toll on him; what else could explain the tricks his mind was playing on him? Was he really supposed to believe what his eyes were seeing?

Moblit glanced at the paper once Hange stopped writing. It took them a while but they finally got something down: _it works!_ their disjointed scrawl said. Moblit was not sure whether to be happy or, the more usual, to be afraid. There really was no limit to Hange’s madness!

He shook his head and grabbed some tissue paper, pinching a hole through the middle to make something for Hange to wear. Nakedness never really bothered them the way it bothered everyone else, but Moblit needed to take the first step in getting his thoughts in order. Hange was just too excited that something works- but what was that something? Moblit pulled the tissue paper poncho over Hange’s little head and proceeded to ask them:

“What works?”

Hange climbed into Moblit’s palm and motioned for him to bring them closer to his face. They clutched onto Moblit’s thumb as Moblit brought them to his ear. The researcher started explaining things but all Moblit could pick up were high pitched squeaking. He sighed.

“This is not going to work. I can’t hear you, Hange. You’re going to have to write it all down. I’ll prepare something for you.”

Moblit grabbed a piece of charcoal he normally used for drawing cryptids and broke it off so it was small enough for Hange to hold in their tiny hand. He placed them on a piece of paper and asked them to explain everything.

“Write it big enough so I could see.”

Hange got working while Moblit grabbed his phone to text Mike: _I found them._ He wasn’t sure if he should include details. Hange was indeed only as tall as his open hand, and when they climbed into his palm, they can’t have been any heavier than four medium-sized potatoes, but could he really trust his senses right now?

The scientist waved up at him when they were done writing and Moblit looked down at the text: _Levi wanted to be taller. I made machine to enlargen things. Faulty integration. Now I’m small. But I don’t regret it!_

“Of course you wouldn’t.”

Hange tapped onto another bit they wrote: _I can reverse it_ _but for now, I want to enjoy the view_ _of_ _gigantic humans!_

“Wait- how are you going to reverse it? Where is this machine? I don’t see any machines anywhere. And you… you can see?” Hange was not wearing their goggles. “I mean, you can see clearly?”

They nodded and started writing again. Moblit waited for them. He sat on the floor and reassured himself- it’s okay. It’s okay, Mobs. Everything’s under control- tugging at his hair as Hange flicked theirs. Impatient, he crouched down next to them to read the words as they were being written.

“Perks of being… small- ma…machine… broken- re… reverse int… integration.” Moblit sat back and repeated the sentences. “So it fixed your eyesight, and to restore you to your original size, we just got to do is a bit of math and tinkering… right?”

Hange shook their head.

“Need… to… find,” Moblit shifted, “rare… materials.”

He palmed his own forehead. “It’s busted, isn’t it? The beyond repair kind.”

They were not going to fix a broken machine; they were going to _rebuild_ one. From scratch.

Hange nodded: _logbook, desk_ _-_ they also wrote.

Moblit groaned as he got up.

“Which one? Jump when it’s the one.” The assistant took one logbook out after the other and watched Hange’s reaction. They had many logs- because they had many inventions- but nothing they’ve ever invented in the past could top _this._ “The purple one?” Hange leaped. The purple logbook in Moblit’s hands would have instructions on how to build- “a Magnifier.” That’s what Hange called it. It contained a list of specifications too, including materials he would need to buy to assemble the thing. “How did you do any of this without me noticing?”

Hange twirled around in their tissue poncho, no longer paying attention to Moblit.

“We’re going to have to make you some proper clothes” he sighed. “Tissues might cover you up but they are no match against the elements. And food- you still eat human food, right?”

Moblit was sweating. He has taken care of Hange before, and it was hard enough keeping an eye on them when they were normal sized- how the hell was he going to look out for the miniature version? This was not a baby he was supervising; this was a fully-grown, hyper-intelligent, dangerously-curious, human being with no sense of boundaries who just happened to be the size of his Attack of Titan figurines- looking after a baby would have been easier!

“How did I let you make such a mess?” He paced over to Hange and told them to climb into his shirt pocket, asking them to stay put. “You probably don’t even think this is a mess.” They really didn’t. Even if the machine did the exact opposite of what it was supposed to do, any advancement in technology, in Hange’s opinion, was a success. “I’m taking you to Erwin and then we’re visiting Levi and Nanaba.”

It was best his friends saw with their own eyes. This was not something Moblit could explain to them without sounding like a lunatic. Even if everyone knew of Hange’s reputation, he needed evidence of what Hange to has done to themself. _Without_ his help. Like how did Hange even acquire materials to assembling a whole _machine_ from right under his nose? And it worked too!

“Actually. No. We’re dropping by Levi’s first. We are going to have some tea and some sandwiches and I am going to ask why he thought it was a good idea to put more ideas in your head! Not that it’s wrong for him to want to be taller- but to suggest it to you? He should know better than to think you won’t act on it,” Moblit rambled. “Or was he just saying things like he always says things and you took it to mean he wanted you to make a machine?” Hange did have a knack for observing what people needed and coming up with things to satiate them. “That’s probably what happened.” His stomach grumbled. “I am upset but I am also hungry so don’t think I am not upset with you anymore just because I’m treating you to lunch. I am still very offended but I’ll continue being offended after we’ve eaten,” he said to Hange.

Hange chuckled and gave him a little hug. They’ve heard Moblit’s rambles more than a few times- heard, but never really listened- so they weren’t at all bothered by them. And Moblit knew Hange would continue to conduct crazy, borderline unethical, experiments whether he nattered or not- so it was better for him to let it out than keep it in. His venting didn’t affect anything so why not? Though the research assistant was careful not to do so on an empty stomach.

“Enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” He asked the 17cm tissue-clad human in his pocket. “Don’t stick yourself out too much. I don’t have Levi’s reflexes. There’s glass everywhere too.” Moblit grabbed Hange’s keys and logbook. “Where’s your phone?”

Hange wrote on Moblit’s chest with their finger. It felt like a ballpoint pen.

“U-s-e-d- _used_ … it… in… machine.” His lips formed a straight line. “I thought so.”

The young man trudged to his car thinking of a million things. He often assisted Hange in their experiments but he never had to make any of the machines himself! And then there was the issue of protecting Hange from themself now that ordinary house objects like thumbtacks and scissors were pretty much lethal hazards to them. Peering at his partner, so thrilled to be seeing cars the size of a building, he was both soft and worried for them. Hange was brilliant, and he loved them, but they had no idea just how much trouble they just got themself in-

Until they reached Levi’s Bistro and came face to face with his cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	2. Mannequin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first chapter thinking only a handful will read this fic so I can't even begin to express how thrilled I am to find so many liking it! Your kind comments both here and on Twitter, plus the kudos, likes, and retweets, have motivated me to write more- so here's more!

Levi’s cat, just like Levi, was lithe and silky and quick- _so quick,_ Moblit nearly lost his balance trying to protect Hange from it. When the feline spotted their tiny figure hanging out of his shirt pocket, it leapt from the roof to pounce on them. Had Moblit not clamped his hands over his chest the instant he noticed a furry black thing flying towards him, his beloved partner would have become kitty fodder or a chew toy at the very least. The cat bounced off his torso, leaving scratch marks on the back of his hands. It hissed at him almost as if it were upset at Moblit for hiding its target, not taking its eyes off the man’s chest even after he entered the bistro.

“Some cat you have there,” Moblit huffed at Levi, hands still covering Hange.

Levi’s eyes flickered over his wounds. “Mrs Poots did that?”

He wasn’t really showing it but his tone suggested disbelief.

“Your cat? Yes-” Moblit’s heart beat hard in his chest. The bistro owner had no idea what- _who_ \- he was hiding underneath. “It just- it’s still staring at me.”

“Strange.” Levi pursed his lips. “Mrs Poots never attacked _people_ before.”

How was Moblit to break it to Levi? The man was known for going feral if one of his friends were even _rumoured_ to be in trouble, hissing at and staring people down- Moblit was astonished he could even do that at 160cm- on mere suspicion of being a nuisance to them; he couldn't imagine what Levi would do if he found out what Hange had done to themself unsupervised by him. The man would probably freak out, and a business owner freaking out in the middle of his bistro in broad daylight would probably not make for good business. Perhaps it was best Moblit told a more level-headed person first after all.

“Is Erwin here? I need to talk to him.”

“My husband’s out of town. You can leave me a message and I’ll get it to him. But before that, let’s take care of your wounds. Mrs Poots bathes regularly but we can never be sure-”

“Ah- that’s fine! I’ll take care of it. It’s just a scratch,” Moblit stepped back before Levi could grab his hand.

“Uhh…okay…”

“I’ll… I’ll have some camomile tea. And club sandwiches. I’ll be over there-” Moblit pointed at a table in the most hidden corner. “Right after I wash my hands and sanitize the scratches and stuff.”

Levi nodded wordlessly, his eyes following Moblit to the sink the same way Mrs Poots’ did when he staggered away from it.

“Keep low,” Moblit growled at Hange as he removed his hands from his chest, running them under the tap. “We can’t let him know what happened.”

Hange wrote on Moblit’s chest: _why?_

“Because this is not normal is why! Not everyone can accept change as quickly as you do. He’d probably kill me too, for letting you get this far. Also because I glared at his cat. I mean, the beast nearly killed us! We should be allowed to glare all we want.”

_Poor Mrs Poots._

“What do you mean poor Mrs Poots? It scratched me! And you’d be in its belly if it weren’t for me!”

_Levi won’t kill you._

“That’s not the point. We’re not telling him anything until Erwin gets here.”

_Why wait?_

“Erwin knows how to break things to people.”

_So do you._

“But I’d rather he broke it to Levi instead.”

_Scared of Levi?_

“Who in their right mind isn’t?”

“Are you sure everything’s fine?”

Moblit froze, all his hairs stood on their ends; Levi was standing right behind him. The bistro owner was holding some plasters and antiseptic wipes.

“I’m sorry about your hands. Mrs Poots has been vaccinated so you don’t have to worry about rabies but I noticed you flinching and muttering to yourself so you might wanna get those checked anyhow,” Levi pointed at the scratches. “Or were you just badmouthing my cat?”

“Nope. No I wasn’t.”

_Liar._

“And no worries. Maybe Mrs Poots smelled something on me. You know how cats are when they smell something.”

“I’ve trained her to pounce only on vermin. She won’t claw at you for smelling like fish,” Levi deadpanned, wiping Moblit’s hands and placing breathable plasters over them. “Unless you’re carrying vermin?”

_Vermin? Why that little sh-_

“I’ll be over there. Thanks for the wipes. And plasters.”

Moblit was about to make a beeline for the furthest table when Levi stepped in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks. How the raven managed to get from Point A to Point B that fast was anyone’s guess. Maybe Levi was actually a human-shaped cat? Ask any cat owner and they’ll tell you how their cats could teleport. Levi must be one because he did _exactly_ that.

“There’s something different about you?” The dull-eyed boss observed. “It’s not the hair, not the nerves. The nerves are normal- ahh!” Levi clicked his fingers. “Where’s Hange?”

“Huh? Wh-what do you mean where’s Hange?”

“I mean you’re always together.”

“Aahaha- really? But why would Hange be with me?”

Moblit’s voice came out much pitchier than he intended.

“I see what’s going on,” Levi let the words roll on his tongue, eyes narrowing like his cat’s. Beads of sweat formed on Moblit’s brow as Levi tread closer to him. “You and Hange _did_ something.”

“N-no.”

“Tch-” Levi scoffed. “No point in denying it. It’s written all over your face, Moblit. Your cheeks are flushed, your pupils dilated- you two finally made it to first base!”

“Huh?” Now Moblit’s brows were furrowed. Levi gave him a friendly punch.

“Congratulations, man. Easy does it.”

“I haven’t the faintest clue what you’re talking about but okay, thank you.”

“You can’t hide anything from me-” Levi thumped Moblit’s chest, clearly pleased with himself. Moblit tensed. “You and Hans are always together. I knew something was up when you came alone. You never come alone.”

Moblit shook his head. “Geez, man. Wow.”

“You two either kissed or you fought- which is it?”

“Dude- neither!”

Moblit turned red again. That was a close one.

_Liar._

He tapped his shirt pocket, giving Hange a little thwack.

“I’m famished. Is my food done?”

_Don’t change the topic!_

“Just a few more minutes and I’ll have a waiter send it to you.” Levi sounded somewhat content in spite of the things he probably overheard Moblit say about his cat. “You know it’s nothing to be ashamed of, kissing your partner. Me and Erwin-”

“Okay- I heard enough. I’ll talk to you later, after I’ve eaten.”

“Sure. I’ll let my husband know you want to see him.”

“When’s he returning?”

“Tomorrow night, I reckon.”

“Then I will see him in the morning.”

When his sandwiches arrived, Moblit dropped bits of bread, meat, and vegetables into his shirt pocket, giving Hange a tiny portion of whatever he was eating. Dipping his pinkie in his tea, he also let Hange drink the dew off the tip. When they were done eating, Hange wiped their hands and face on their tissue poncho.

“We need to get you proper clothes.”

_Nanaba?_

“Yeah. We’ll go see Nanaba.”

_So Nan is fine but not Levi?_

“Nan is less likely to freak out about this.”

But Nanaba did freak out, though not in any way Moblit thought they would.

“Oh no! They’re tiny!” Nanaba giggled, taking Hange’s measurements. “Are you not the most adorable little-”

“Stop it Nan! That’s Hange you’re talking to, not some human doll.”

“Relax- they’re enjoying it too. Aren’t you enjoying this?” Nanaba waved Moblit away from her workspace, continuing her baby-talk with Hange. “Go talk to Mike or something. Hange’s in good hands. You’re in good hands now aren’t you Hans?”

The man scrunched his nose before assuming a seat adjacent the seamstress. Nanaba was a fashion designer and her boyfriend, Mikhail, whom they called Mike, was a model for sportswear.

“A jumpsuit will suit your needs- maybe lederhosen too. It’s been a while since I’ve sewn clothes this small. Your options are limited to hook and loop fasteners for now, unless Mike lets me use the zips from his Barbie dolls-”

“Mike has Barbie dolls?”

“Yeah. What of it? He likes making them go on secret missions and testing the parachutes I make on them and dressing them up and playing house. He’ll be thrilled to see Hange-”

“I forbid the use of Hange as a crash-test dummy!”

“Awhhh. But Hange wants to try it. Look at them! You wanna try skydiving from the balcony, don’t you Hans?”

“Stop talking to them like that! It’s weird! And Hans has no concept of danger so _of course_ they’ll agree to anything that sounds like it could kill them!”

“Hans says you need to chill.”

“I didn’t hear them say anything.”

“Nope, but it’s written all over their face.”

“Neither you nor Mike are testing your parachutes on Hange.”

“Why do you get the final say? It’s their body?”

“I am trying to keep their body from turning into one!”

“Don’t worry, Mobs. They’ll be perfectly safe! We’ve tried my parachutes on chicken eggs.”

“And?”

“And they only cracked when Mike and I smashed them against the side of the mixing bowl for pancakes.”

“What if your parachutes are faulty? What if they don’t open on time? Your Hange-to-balcony height ratio is not comparable to a skydive. It’s like deploying a parachute from-”

“A wingsuit! It’s the perfect height for Hange to fly in a wingsuit!”

“Technically, they’d be gliding.”

“Yes I can make you a wingsuit!” Nanaba ignored the assistant. “You’d love that, won’t you Hange? I’ll make you a super cute one! Aww look- they’re so excited!”

Moblit groaned out loud. Their friends were all enablers. That’s why he had no choice but to be the wet blanket.

“Okay. Fine.” Moblit made up his mind since there was no changing theirs. “Hange can go have fun but only _after_ Erwin takes a look at them. We don’t really know how strong they are or if the machine altered their biology in any way. Who knows if they’ve developed a bone condition or something? We don’t.”

If he can’t stop them, he will do his best to mitigate the risks.

“Huh. Good point, Moblit.”

“I know. I made it.”

Nanaba chuckled, recording the last of Hange’s measurements.

“And I…” Hange hopped into Nanaba’s hands when they were done; she carried them to the other side of her studio; Moblit followed them, “made those-”

Standing before a glass display lit in the most spectacular way, filled with rows upon rows of miniature mannequins donning all kinds of miniature clothes, Moblit swore he heard a squeak from Hange. Why was Nanaba showing them her display? Those things aren’t for sale. And since when has the cryptid-crazed researcher been this excited about wearing things?

“Tiny tops for Mike’s dolls. Some are tailored to fit their unrealistic dimensions, most are free size. I’ll let you wander around a bit, see if there’s something you like. Just give Moblit a wave if you wanna see the upper floors.” Nanaba dropped Hange off on the bottom shelf. The display stretched from one end of the wall to other. It was pretty much a high fashion boutique store for them. “I’m gonna work on your wingsuit.”

Nanaba was clearly having fun.

“You’re gonna let them just choose whatever they want?”

“Yeah. I can make more. Mike wouldn’t mind.”

“For free?”

“The stuff in there are made from leftover material so I don’t see a point in charging for things that would have ended up in the rubbish bin.”

“You turned trash into treasure.”

“Manufacturing 101.”

“But for real, you’re letting Hange have designer clothes for free?”

“Yupp.”

“But why?”

“Ahh you,” she sighed. “Always so suspicious.”

“I can’t help it. You would be too if you worked with Hange!”

“Hange’s a dear friend. I’ll be damned if they go about wearing tissue ponchos while _I’m_ here. They need clothes. I have some that will fit them. It’s as simple as that. Also because I want to see them use my wingsuit,” she added.

“I thought so.” Moblit crossed his arms over his chest. “So. When’s your next show?”

“Moblit,” Nanaba studied him, lifting her fabric pencil chalk, “I never took you to be interested.”

“Because I’m a man?”

“No. Mike’s a man. And he goes nuts for this stuff.” Nanaba twirled her pencil before pointing it at Moblit. “It’s because you’re always busy doing goodness knows what in your labs with Hange.”

“So I don’t have hobbies?”

“You do. Just didn’t think anything apparel-related would be one of them.”

“What are you implying?”

“Honey, I’m saying you’re a fashion disaster!”

“Urgh-” Moblit scoffed in mock offence, placing a fanned hand on his chest. “Excusez moi, mademoiselle? Are you calling me ugly?”

Nanaba was not unkind- not to those who knew her- but she had a way of speaking to normal-sized people that could be described as blunt, maybe even biting, even if it was far from her intent to insult them. Like right now, she was only trying to convey how surprised she was Moblit even cared for her career because he didn’t look like someone who knew anything about it, but to an outsider, it would seem like she was making fun of him. Fortunately for her, due to working with someone as eccentric, Moblit has learned to assume the least harshest meaning from words regarding him- so he was cool with it.

“I’m not calling you ugly. I’m calling you disinterested.”

“A disinterested man will not ask more questions.”

“Huh. Good point.”

“I know.” Moblit beamed. “I made it.”

A small knock on the glass caught his attention. Hange had chosen several pieces they would like to try on and were pointing at the shelf above them.

“You have a bunch already. Why don’t you try those on first?”

“Moblit. Let them have their fun. It’s not every day they get to wander in my display.”

“I bet that’s what they’re really enjoying. Normal-sized Hange didn’t care for clothes.”

Nanaba snickered. “Wait till they see Mike’s dollhouse-”

“Shhh- Nan, please. Don’t-”

But it was too late. Hange heard her.

And now they really wanted to see Mike’s dollhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun (?) Fact: I named Levi's cat after Erwin's 'morale marionette' from A Slap On Titan.
> 
> Kudos and comments are still greatly appreciated!


	3. Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to express my sincerest gratitude towards all y'all for the time and energy you spent on this fic, reading and leaving kudos, commenting on it to let me know how much you love the way I depicted some characters; I'm thrilled you're thrilled and hope to thrill you more!

Mike peered through the windows of his large, triple-storeyed, Victorian-style dollhouse that he built with his own hands to study one sentient, well-dressed being exploring the inside whom both his girlfriend and Moblit claimed was in fact Hange. Warmth seeped into his soul as Nanaba wrapped her arms around him, knowing exactly what her man needed. It’s not that Hange had shrunk themself that was overwhelming- the model always knew they were capable of such things- it’s that someone was playing in his dollhouse that could move and talk and think for itself. Themself. 

Hange wasn't a doll.

He needed a hug for that.

It was touching!

Moblit, who had been hesitant about letting Hange see Mike’s dollhouse for fear they would never want to leave it, was looking far less worried than when he first broke the news to him, even smiling a bit seeing how happy-go-lucky his partner was. He helped them onto the second floor. The dollhouse did not have stairs because it was not originally built for anyone or anything that would be using them, so getting to the next floor was not possible without a little parkour. Hange hoisted themself up, thanking Moblit with a little twirl, showing off their flowy robes.

“Let’s order pizza,” Nanaba suggested. “It feels like a night for pizza. You’re not doing any shows till next month, right baby? You can afford a few extra calories.”

“Pizza sounds great,” Mike leaned into Nanaba’s embrace, still incredibly happy about seeing a small human dressed in something she sewn, dancing about in a house he made. “Let’s have some cheesecake too.”

“Cheesecake? Today?”

Nanaba was surprised. Mike did not allow himself to eat cheesecake unless he was really really happy, or really really sad.

“It’s a special day.” He rubbed her arms, folded warmly across his chest. “It feels like a night for cheesecake.”

“If you say so.” Nanaba planted a kiss on his cheek. “Moblit? Hange?”

“Pasta. Marinara. With extra meatballs and parmesan.” Moblit knew exactly how Hange liked it. “Thanks, Nan.”

“Not at all.” She snaked around Mike’s torso to pull out his phone, asking him to place the orders. “Let's have curly fries and other sides too. Baked veggies sound nice. And sweetcorn.”

“Your appetite is back.” Mike sniffed, beaming. “I'm glad.”

Hange tugged on Moblit’s sleeve, asking to see the top floor. Moblit held his arm upright, connecting the second floor with the third so they could climb up it. They probably preferred that to being grabbed because knowing the free-spirited scientist, they liked anything that gave them a sense of achievement. Not that Hange didn’t like being helped! They just liked working for it more, and every once in a while, Moblit would make them work for it. It let them know he didn’t think they were helpless or weak, which Hange appreciated.

The researcher admired the attic. Its walls were painted black and stencilled with a clutter of pastel floral patterns. An intricate, hand-carved, king-sized bed sat in the middle with sheets matching the curtains drawn over a white-paned window that Nanaba must have tailored for her boyfriend. The vanity, polished to perfection, standing between two tall wooden closets just _boasted_ of Mike’s carpentry, giving the space that finishing touch true to the rest of the house's theme.

“It’s a beautiful place, isn’t it?”

Hange’s shoulder’s rose, and then they fell. He couldn’t hear them but he knew they just sighed. They walked over to him to write on his hand: _it’s like we’re house hunting-_ they ran their finger along his skin. Moblit felt heat rush to his face.

“S-sure.”

Hange chuckled, lifting both their arms up, a sign they want to be held. Moblit let them climb into his palm before holding them close to his chest.

"Had enough of house-hunting?"

Hange leaned against him, feeling the strong thud of his heart against their whole body.

 _Yes. I need rest_.

He lied down so they could lie on top of him. Hange stretched themself out on his sternum. They remained that way for a while.

_Gentle massage bed._

“Yeah?” Moblit murmured, his eyes growing heavy. He closed them. A few feet away from him, he could hear Nanaba and Mike talking softly to each other, giggling quietly every now and then. “I could use a massage about now.”

 _Warm-_ Hange wrote.

“Warm…? That’s good.”

He stroked their back with a finger, giving them an absentminded massage. They buried their head in his shirt.

_Home._

“Yeah. It is a pretty dollhouse. Do you want to stay in it?”

Mike and Nanaba established much earlier that they didn’t mind. In fact, they were kind of hoping Hange would want to make Mike’s masterpiece their home.

_With you._

A puff of air escaped Moblit’s nostrils. He glanced down at his partner. “You know I won’t fit in there.”

Hange shook their head.

_Home is where you are._

Home is where you are? What was Hange saying? He wasn't at home. This was Mike's house. His heart pounded harder in his chest. Was Hange finally showing signs of mental deterioration? Were the side effects of being shot with a shrink ray finally manifesting? 

_Home..._ they dotted his sternum, _is here._

Now Moblit was seriously worried. He was about to ask Hange if they were okay when the researcher started writing again-

_In the heart._

Oh.

Moblit stilled. He bit his lip. Why did it take that long for him to get it? It was a quote. Hange wasn't delirious! Home is where the heart is? They were simply writing a quote! He was grateful for the dimness of the room- Nanaba had adjusted the lighting for a more relaxing atmosphere- for he was sure his face had turned from pink to red.

_You’re not breathing._

The man didn’t even realise he was holding his breath.

_Heart racing._

He couldn’t control that!

_Why are you quiet?_

Moblit was thinking of something, anything, to explain his reaction, but Nanaba interrupted their conversation-

"Our food's here!” The blonde pointed at Mike’s buzzing phone. “Time for pizza!”

He was glad she did.

The two got up from the floor, beckoning Moblit and Hange to come with them.

“We’ll eat in the living room and watch some rom-com.”

Moblit shrugged. “Sure. Yeah. That’s… that would be lovely.”

"Off we got then!"

Mike waited for everyone to get out before turning the lights off. He took a whiff of the air that whooshed by him as Moblit scurried past the model, Hange peeking out cheerfully from his shirt pocket. Mike closed the door and smiled to himself; someone was smelling particularly pleasant.

During dinner, Moblit paid little attention to what he put in his mouth. He was engrossed by Hange's pinching their fill from various dishes, literally stuffing their face with food. He thought about what they said to him earlier about him being at home, or rather, him _being_ home, and home being in the heart, wondering what they meant by it.

Was Hange not going to stay in Mike’s dollhouse? Did they want to go home with him? Or did they mean to ask if Moblit would stay in the same room with them while they stayed in the dollhouse? Moblit watched Hange munching on a corn kernel. Which was it?

It took a moment for the research assistant to realise- and he was embarrassed because, again, it was blatantly obvious; Hange didn’t care! They didn’t care whether they stayed in Mike’s dollhouse or in Moblit’s apartment or even their own- as long as he was with them!

Home is where the heart is. Home was where he was.

Hange's home was with him!

“Hange,” he called them, “I know you love the dollhouse, and you want me to stay with you, but I didn’t bring any spare clothes or toiletries-”

“Nonsense!” Nanaba interrupted him. “What do you take us for? We’ve clothes and toiletries to spare.”

“Nan’s always ready for the occasion any of you would be bunking in, so she made pyjamas for everyone.”

“Even… even me?”

“Yes. Even you. Why are you acting like you’re not a part of us? Of course I made some for you too.”

“When did you get my dimensions?”

“Honey, it’s free size. I don’t need dimensions, just an estimation.” Nanaba stabbed some baked aubergine. “We have spare towels and toothbrushes in the guest room... unless you’d rather use the inflatable mattress?”

Moblit glanced at Hange. “Guest room or dollhouse?”

They wrote in the pasta sauce: _dollhouse._

“Inflatable mattress it is then.”

After a calming shower, Moblit lay atop an air bed. The lights have been turned off and the shutters, drawn. The darkness made the luminescent stickers pasted all over the ceiling and walls glow all the more evident. He took in the brilliant arrays, pseudo stars of all shapes and sizes, fake constellations mimicking outer space. It was like stargazing, but indoors.

Hange climbed onto his torso. On their left was Mike’s magnificent Victorian dollhouse. A metal rack was placed at the front so Hange could climb up themself. They were supposed to be snoozing on the four-poster bed on the third-floor attic but they clearly preferred the heated cushions of Moblit’s pectorals.

“What a day…” the assistant yawned, causing Hange to rise and fall with his chest. “Not sleepy yet?”

_Nope._

“We have to get up early tomorrow, meet Erwin before he starts work.”

_OK._

“How are you feeling though? Are you okay?”

_I am fine…_

Moblit twitched as Hange poked his chest thrice, reminding him of another time they did that, writing about where their home was.

_Excited. Happy._

Moblit beamed.

_Nervous._

The research assistant let them grab and hug his finger.

_I’m sorry._

“Whatever for?”

_Everything I put you through._

“It’s fine, Hans. Get some rest.”

_I know I’m a handful._

“Literally.”

_But I’m glad you’re here._

“I am glad you're here too,” Moblit sighed. “I didn’t think my Sunday would be this eventful.”

They gazed at their galaxy-themed surroundings a little longer until Hange’s grip on Moblit’s finger loosened, a sure sign they’ve fallen asleep. The assistant gathered their form in his hands and gently lay them on the four-poster bed. He was satisfied to see them finally sleeping in one, normally finding them sprawled on the floor or drooling over their desk, and to be the one to tuck them in; he felt like he’d accomplished a noble task. Moblit went to sleep with a smile on his face.

In the morning, after freshening up, Hange's assistant donned some mauve coveralls. They were Nanaba’s, who was only two inches shorter, but other than that he did look more stylish than usual, they didn’t look out of place on him.

“See. You can be practical and look good while you’re at it.”

Moblit narrowed his eyes at her. “You used up your ‘Moblit is normally plain-looking’ quota yesterday.”

“I get extra quota because you’re using my clothes.”

“Hmm. Fine.”

Mike chuckled at their antics. Nanaba and Moblit had been friends from their childhood and it was Moblit who introduced him to her. Mike then introduced Moblit to his friends; his best friend, Erwin, Erwin’s boyfriend, Levi, and Levi’s best friend, Hange. So Moblit became the assistant of his childhood friend’s, boyfriend’s, best friend’s, boyfriend’s best friend.

Today, he was going to meet the best friend of his childhood friend’s boyfriend.

Erwin Smith, son of Kashimir and Paris Smith, was a teen model turned general physician. His father was a university professor and his mother, a fashionista. He treated patients from all age groups and was well-known within the community for his welcoming demeanour. Parents preferred taking their young children to him because Erwin had a pacifying presence, working miracles in making kids cooperate with medical procedures even grown-ups found fear-inducing. Adults and teens enjoyed his optimism and senior citizens, his polite charm. He remembered little details about them that made them feel particularly appreciated. The way he listened to them, so carefully and so attentively, set him apart from the others. That extra effort he put into his work was what made a visit something his patients weren’t completely dreading. It was no wonder Levi, a former waiter generally wary of people, was particularly taken by him.

“My husband said you wanted to see me. How might I help you?”

Moblit sat across the family doctor. Erwin was wearing a casual shirt and jeans. The assistant found his attire slightly perplexing given the seriousness of the setting. He was so used to seeing doctors in white coats or scrubs or formal attire- even if he was used to seeing Erwin in sweatpants and hoodies away from his workplace- that seeing him in boring daily wear in his office against the smell of disinfectants and other chemicals made the whole thing feel less like a consultation and more like they were there to gossip. In his practice.

Moblit took a deep breath.

Maybe that was the point? People were more likely to open up to those who didn’t look too austere. Erwin was wearing casual clothes because he wanted to make the anxiety-ridden assistant feel as relaxed as possible so he can better share his burdens with him. Levi must have told him how strangely he was behaving. And Erwin, being the thoughtful man he was, must have dressed up that way for him. Then again, maybe it was just six in the morning and Erwin didn’t feel like dressing up yet. The clinic would not open for another two and a half hours. Maybe he was just showing Moblit how inconvenient it was for him to meet up at this time by not wearing what he usually wore to work-

But why was he even thinking about this? They were not here for him.

“I don’t know how to break it to you, so let me just show you.”

“Oh, okay.” Erwin pointed at the examination table. Moblit walked up to it but did not hop on. Erwin cast him a questioning gaze. “I’m ready when you are,” he encouraged.

Moblit chuckled sceptically- “my dear friend, I sure hope so.”

“Okay...” Erwin raised his bushy blond eyebrows.

“I know you’ve seen it all-” Moblit reached into his pocket; Hange saw that as a cue to latched themself onto him- “but if you’ve seen anything like this,” he pulled his hand out, and with it, the shrunken scientist, “I’d give you all my Attack on Titan figurines.” Moblit placed Hange on the examination table. Hange waved up at both of them. “Have you seen anything like this, Erwin?”

Erwin studied the small, humanoid, being, and then he studied Moblit. A slow smile spread across his face.

“Did you say, _all_ your Attack on Titan figurines, Moblit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm-hmm.


End file.
